Tour nez ma neige
by Tite Ham
Summary: Une parodie legere de tournez manege, ou nos pauvres G boys sont les invites...Mon premier essai a l'humour...Estce reussi? LOL


Notes : Bon Duo et Quatre sont considérés comme des femmes par le public et l'animatrice, mais nous savons tous que ce n'est pas le cas…

C'est une parodie donc je ne suis pas responsable de la niaiserie de cette chose ^__^

J'ai complètement changé ma façon d'écrire donc ne soyez pas surpris lol j'ai tenté d'écrire un truc drôle donc c'est vous qui me direz si j'ai réussi ! 

Il s'agit d'un texte alternant l'histoire et les pov des persos 

Je remercie très sincèrement toutes les personnes qui ont participées au sondage que j'avais lancé…Voici le résultat !

Merci à Colombia pour sa bêta lecture ^____^

Bonne lecture ! !

****

Tour nez ma neige

L'agitation est à son comble dans le public. Après deux parties inintéressantes de tour nez ma neige, vient enfin le moment adoré de tous. Les couples.

La présentatrice sourit de toutes ses dents, blanches comme l'ivoire – ce qui somme toute est normal vu que nos dents sont en ivoire…- et commence à appeler les candidats.

" Heero Yui ! ".

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux d'un bleu cobalt vient d'apparaître. Il porte un tee-shirt bleu et un jeans tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Il n'a pas fait d'effort pour l'occasion. Il a l'air complètement absent et se place à côté de notre animatrice sans parler ni même sourire.

" Bonjour Heero ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Nerveux ? ".

Un 'hn' est répondu sans motivation mais notre grande présentatrice ne perd pas le sourire et fait signe à notre silencieux de prendre place sur le petit tabouret disposé derrière eux. Le brun ne se fait pas prier et s'installe du mieux possible sur l'habitacle étroit et peu confortable.

" Bien ! Passons à... ".

La jeune femme regarde ses notes. Elle en fait passer cinq et annonce enfin :

" Trowa Barton ! ".

Celui-ci pénètre dans le studio et se positionne près de la présentatrice. Il est deux fois plus grand qu'elle, possède deux magnifiques émeraudes et ses cheveux sont châtains, coiffés en une longue mèche sur un côté du visage. Tout comme Yui, il n'a fait aucun effort vestimentaire et porte une tenue de tous les jours.

" Alors, êtes-vous content d'être ici ? ".

" C'est à cause de ma sœur…Elle pense que je dois me trouver une compagne ".

Sa voix montre son assurance, elle est calme et possède une belle intonation. Il fixe le public, il a l'air très à l'aise et cela perturbe la jeune femme.

" Vous me semblez habitué à la foule…Que faites-vous dans la vie ? ".

" Je suis acrobate et clown dans un cirque ".

Le silence s'installe dans le studio et l'animatrice reprend rapidement les rênes. *Comment un homme aussi impassible peut-il être un clown ? *. Bah, elle en a vu d'autre.

" Oh ! Mais c'est très bien ! Vous pouvez vous installez ! ".

Il s'assoit près de Heero en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Les deux hommes se sourient mais leurs yeux lancent des éclairs. C'est vrai quoi il s'agit de gagner donc pas de fraternité entre eux !

" Pour notre dernier candidat, j'appelle Wuffeiu Chang ! ".

" C'est Wu Fei ".

La voix est énervée mais tout comme Trowa, elle possède un charme envoûtant. Un troisième homme vient d'apparaître. Il est facilement reconnaissable comme originaire d'un pays d'Asie. Ses yeux noirs bridés ne laissent aucune confusion. Contrairement aux deux autres, il est habillé avec classe d'un petit smoking blanc rehaussant la couleur de ses prunelles et de ses cheveux. Il fait un sourire et un geste à la foule avant de se tourner vers la présentatrice.

" Vous venez de quel endroit ? ".

" Paris, dix septième … ".

Un éclat de rire s'élève dans la salle et la jeune femme sourit.

" Je voulais dire, vous n'êtes pas d'origine française… "

" Chine…Ma grand mère était Chinoise. Je viens de… ".

" C'est parfait ! Vous pouvez rejoindre Messieurs Yui et Barton ".

L'homme ne tergiverse pas et s'installe sur le troisième tabouret près de Barton.

" Bien ! Nos hommes vont nous quitter le temps que l'on accueille les demoiselles ! ".

Un panneau s'élève face à la foule et des applaudissements bruyants se font entendre aussitôt. Le plateau change et les trois hommes disparaissent derrière une porte. Deux sièges vides font apparition.

" Bien ! Nous allons accueillir la première candidate ! Duo Maxwell ! ".

Une personne entre et le silence s'installe. Une centaine de regard se pose sur la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains qui vient d'entrer. Elle porte un tee-shirt bleu clair et un pantacourt brun. Elle a l'air légèrement effrayée et ennuyée. Ses yeux améthystes scrutent avec attention le studio et s'arrêtent en dernier lieu sur l'animatrice. Un léger rose colore ses joues la rendant presque enfantine.

" Duo ? N'ayez pas peur ! Vous devez vous détendre ! ".

Duo lui lance un regard étrange puis acquiesce en souriant.

" Oui…Désolé, je me sens bizarre. C'est la première fois que je passe devant, enfin derrière la télévision ! ".

La voix est hésitante, légèrement rauque signe d'inquiétude. L'animatrice s'approche d'elle et lui pose une main tranquillisante sur l'épaule.

" Alors, nous n'allons pas vous embêter plus. Allez vous asseoir ! ".

Duo s'installe avec élégance sur le siège et sourit aux spectateurs toujours sous le charme.

" Notre dernière candidate est Quatre Winner ! ".

Si la première femme avait fait bonne impression, celle qui venait d'entrer laissa coi tout le monde pour le contraire. Blonde comme les blés, un regard bleu innocent, elle portait un costume noir et avait l'air d'un bad-boy. Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, elle contrastait avec Duo qui avait l'air d'un ange. Revenue de sa stupeur, la présentatrice reprit la parole :

" Quatre ! Comment allez-vous ? ".

" Très bien ! Je suis ravie d'être ici ! Et j'espère gagner ! ".

La femme a un ton agressif et cela dérange tout le monde. Comment un visage si beau peut-il conduire à tant de vulgarité ?

" Bien ! Bien ! Nous verrons cela ! Asseyez vous ! Nous allons commencer ! ! ! ".

Le jingle s'élève et les hommes réapparaissent, séparés des femmes par un long paravent sur le côté. 

POV Heero :

Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? C'est vraiment parce qu'il y a un magot à la fin parce que sinon je décamperais rapidement d'ici. Mais bon l'homme près de moi est plutôt craquant je dois bien l'avouer ! Et ce Chinois doit être plein aux as ! Il habite dans le dix septième…A moins que ce ne soit le dix huitième le quartier riche ? Je me souviens plus. Tiens ? La blonde a l'air de me poser une question, il va sans doute falloir que je sois plus attentif ! Sinon je n'ai aucune chance de remporter ma mission…

POV Duo :

Je me demande si j'ai bien fait. Quand je pense que c'est tout le contraire de mon vrai caractère ! Mais bon ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge ! Je peux aussi me montrer doux et gentil ! Et puis, ces idiots de producteurs se sont même pas rendus compte que j'étais un homme…Je me demande quand même si je dois être flatté de ce fait. Mais bon quand je vois Quatre…Je me dis que j'aurais très bien pu venir comme je suis réellement. Elle est plutôt cool cette femme !

POV Trowa :

Ce n'est que trente minutes. Soit huit de plus que mon exhibition au cirque. Je devrai pouvoir rester maître de moi durant ce temps supplémentaire. Oh, mais j'oubliais, il doit y avoir une pause publicitaire. Cela rajoute donc au moins cinq minutes. J'espère que je ne vais pas craquer. Qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'accepter de venir ici. Catherine, tu vas me le payer. Mais bon au moins je suis bien entouré. Ils sont plutôt mignons ces deux là…

POV Quatre :

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ! J'ai l'impression d'être encore plus vulgaire que cette femme à la télé avec ses minijupes et ses décolletées. Je n'aurai jamais du mettre ces vêtements. J'espère que personne ne va me reconnaître, sinon c'est la ruine pour moi. J'aurai du faire comme ma rivale, m'habiller avec élégance et simplicité. Moi, qui croyait faire comme tout le monde en mettant ce truc. Oh, Allah, je vais jamais m'en sortir avec ce rôle ! Tiens ? Mais il a une fort jolie voix ma parole.

POV Wu Fei :

Bien, maîtrise et confiance en soi. Je devrais pouvoir réussir très facilement. Surtout que mes voisins n'ont pas l'air pour le moins expressif. Je vais y arriver ! Je vais enfin pouvoir trouver la femme de ma vie. Il était temps. Je suis seul depuis si longtemps. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi ? C'est pas parce que j'ai un caractère fort qu'il faut m'éviter. Je suis certain que l'une de ses deux demoiselles est la mienne. Une femme douce et gentille, pas vulgaire et plutôt belle. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut ! Bon écoutons attentivement cette première question.

POV Réléna :

Mais dans quoi je suis tombée moi ? Deux impassibles, un exubérant, une timide et une vulgaire. Mais c'est quoi ce choix de candidats ! Bon, c'est vrai que les mecs sont plutôt cool. Le brun aux yeux bleus me plaît bien ainsi que le châtain, mais quand même ils pourraient sourire ! C'est pas la mort ici ! C'est un jeu télévisuel ! Mais comment je vais faire moi pour animer s'ils ne m'écoutent même pas ! Vous allez me le payer les gros pontes !

" Heero ? Vous m'entendez ? ".

Les yeux cobalt se lèvent enfin vers la jeune femme et un éclair de lucidité semble y passer.

" C'est à vous de poser votre première question à ces demoiselles ".

La tension est à son comble dans le public surtout quand on a un malabar de deux mètres de haut avec des bras comme des branches d'arbre devant soi, avec un panneau sur lequel est noté silence. Heero se racle la gorge et pose enfin sa première question :

" La mission…Euh, je veux dire le travail passe avant toute chose ? ".

- J'aime mon travail, chercheur dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique, mais de là à dire que celui-ci passe avant toute chose ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Mais que veut entendre l'homme? Si je dis oui, l'autre pourrait croire que je suis un bourreau de travail, mais sinon il pourrait croire que je n'aime pas travailler. Pour une première question, elle est vraiment difficile. Bon, je vais dire la vérité -.

" Non ".

" C'est Duo qui vient de répondre ".

Quatre réfléchit aussi à sa réponse. Il en vient à la conclusion qu'il vaut mieux répondre oui car de nos jours le travail est plus important que tout et de plus ses responsabilités au sein de sa corporation le lui rappellent tous les jours.

" Oui ".

" Et voici la réponse de Quatre ".

Les trois hommes emplissent leur petit papier sur lequel il y a deux colonnes avec les deux prénoms des jeunes 'femmes'. Des petites croix et des petits ronds sont dessinés. 

- Bien, je vois déjà qu'elles sont très différentes. Apparemment, cela va être facile de faire un choix ! L'une n'aime pas ça, donc elle ne doit pas aimer gagner de l'argent. Par contre l'autre est plus intéressante, elle a une voix des plus certaines. Un rond, une croix -

- C'est vrai que le travail est important mais tout de même le faire passer avant toute chose. Et la vie de famille ? Je suis tout à fait pour qu'une femme travaille mais pas qu'elle fasse passer son travail avant sa famille ! Si je veux une compagne, c'est pour qu'elle s'occupe de moi. Un rond, une croix -

- Ca commence bien, pour l'une c'est important et pas pour l'autre. Il est vrai que j'aime bien travailler mais il n'y a pas que ça. Mais en même temps, le travail c'est la santé…Bon je vais mettre deux ronds, on verra avec la question suivante -

Réléna patiente un instant puis interpelle le second candidat :

" A vous de poser votre question, Trowa ".

Celui-ci regarde ses fiches puis relève des yeux brillants sur elle. *Qu'est ce qu'il a de beaux yeux ! C'est pas croyable *. Elle lui fait un sourire aguicheur, les cils papillotants. Il ne s'en préoccupe guère et énonce :

" Aimez-vous les animaux ? ".

- C'est une question piège, j'en suis certain. S'il aime les animaux et que je lui répond non, je suis directement enlevé de sa liste, par contre si je dis oui et que lui ne les aime pas, c'est la même chose. J'ai une chance sur deux ! Bon, disons la vérité, j'adore les chats -.

" Oui ".

- Les animaux ? J'ai grandi dans un désert. Je ne les aime pas particulièrement. Je n'ai jamais eu aucunes attaches avec l'un d'entre eux. Les seuls animaux que je connaisse sont ceux de mes sœurs. Le plus souvent ils puent et ne sont d'aucune utilité -

" Non ".

- Ah ? Mince, elle n'aime pas les animaux…Mais bon entre l'argent et mon chien, c'est vite choisi !-. [1]

- Comment ne peut-on pas aimer les animaux ? Un chien est si fidèle, et je ne parle même pas d'un lion…Apparemment, mon choix est vite fait !-.

- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette question. Moi les animaux je m'en fiche comme de l'an deux mille ! Bon c'est à moi de poser ma question. Donc je vais peut être pouvoir me décider ! -

" Passons à la question de Wu Fei ! Tout va pour le mieux ? ".

" Oui, merci. Donc aimez-vous la tranquillité ? ".

- Hein ? C'est quoi que cette question ? Tout le monde aime avoir sa tranquillité. Faudrait être maboul pour aimer la bagarre et le reste ! -.

" Oui ".

- La tranquillité ? Bien entendu ! Etre seul avec la personne que l'on aime ! Voilà le summum ! -.

" Oui ".

" Voici deux réponses rapidement données ! On va pouvoir repasser à Heero ! ".

- Hum. Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Si elle aime la tranquillité cela contredit le fait qu'elle aime travailler, car l'un est contraire de l'autre. Aurait-elle menti ? Après tout c'est fort possible. Bon pour le moment je laisse passer. On verra la prochaine réponse -.

- Elles semblent aussi calmes l'une que l'autre. Pourtant Quatre m'avait l'air plus active. Mais c'est vrai que l'on peut bouger beaucoup et aimer être seul de temps en temps, comme Catherine -.

- J'aurais du y penser ! Cela ne les départage pas du tout ! Bon le jeu n'est pas encore terminé je vais bien arriver à trouver laquelle est la mieux pour moi. A moins que ce ne soit les deux ! -.

Heero lève un regard des plus sérieux sur notre animatrice. Celle-ci frissonne légèrement et lui fait un sourire ravageur plein de dents blanches.

" Aimez-vous l'argent ? ".

Si le silence pouvait être encore plus silencieux, ce serait le cas maintenant. Tout le monde regarde le jeune homme comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. C'est vrai, l'argent est un sujet tabou dans notre société ! Pourquoi pose-t-il une telle question !

- Bon pas la peine de réfléchir cent sept ans -.

- Il a vraiment du caractère ce type, mais on a l'impression qu'il est obnubilé par la réussite sociale -.

" Oui ".

" Oui ".

- Bon, cela me remet du bonne au cœur. Elles sont parfaites -.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il posé cette question ? Il serait capable de choisir sa compagne si elle a de l'argent ? Bon c'est vrai que ce peut être un atout, mais tout de même ! -.

- L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Mais c'est bien qu'elles ne crachent pas dessus ! -.

" Trowa ? ".

Celui-ci lit à nouveau ses notes puis sa belle voix s'élève :

" Avez-vous peur du vide ? ".

- Oula ! Il veut dire le vide vide ou bien le sentiment de vide ? C'est pas possible de voir de telles questions ! Quand on le regarde à la télévision, cela semble beaucoup plus simple ! Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas peur du vide. Mais par contre, je n'aime pas être seul…Alors quel vide vais-je choisir ? Bon celui-ci, on verra bien ! -.

" Non ".

- Je déteste être seul, une des raisons pour laquelle je suis ici. La solitude est un sentiment déprimant. Oui je déteste le vide -.

" Oui ! ".

- Je vais laisser ces réponses de côté, elles ne m'intéressent pas -.

- Bien, ça se précise pour moi. Quatre ne pourrait jamais me voir sur une corde à plusieurs mètres d'altitude. Donc je pense que Duo est toute choisie -.

- Hum…Le vide ? Quatre me plaît. Peut-être que si elle a dit oui, c'est qu'elle connaît ce sentiment, tout comme moi. Je crois que c'est elle que je vais choisir. Et puis elle a l'air d'être le type de femme que je recherche. Il ne faut pas que je me trompe dans ma prochaine interrogation ! -.

" Bien ! Dernière question pour vous Wu Fei ! ".

" Aimez-vous la lecture ? ".

- Encore une question de ce genre. Il doit être vraiment très calme ce type. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Comment savoir ? Ben, on verra bien ! Je vais dire la vérité -.

" Non ".

- Wu Fei est vraiment intéressant, mais Heero aussi. J'aime la lecture parce qu'elle me permet de me détendre quand je suis seul. Mais d'un autre côté, si je ne suis pas seul, je préfère m'occuper de la personne avec moi -.

" Oui ".

- Elle aime la lecture ? Elle est vraiment bizarre cette femme. Tout en contradiction, mais peut être aime-t-elle la lecture mais elle a peu de temps à y consacrer car elle travaille trop. Ca doit être ça ! -.

- Oh…Voilà qui change tout ! Moi qui suis un dévoreur de livres. Mais bon, ma compagne n'est pas obligée d'apprécier. Ce n'est pas une obligation. De plus, la différence peut être un plus -.

- Bon c'est tout choisi pour moi ! Quatre est la personne de mes rêves ! Je suis certain qu'elle est douce et distinguée ! Qu'elle travaille comme il se doit et qu'elle saura s'occuper de moi ! -.

" Oui ! C'est la fin de notre première partie ! Maintenant ces messieurs vont faire le tri et annoncé quelle jeune fille ils choisissent ! ".

Les applaudissements s'élèvent dans le studio et la camera se fixent sur les trois hommes perdus dans leurs pensées et dans leurs notes. Apres trente secondes, la voix claire de l'animatrice se fait entendre :

" Je suis désolée, messieurs, mais il va falloir donner votre vote ! ".

Heero fait la grimace mais prononce bien distinctement et à la surprise de personne :

" Quatre ! ".

Trowa hésite plus longuement mais fait un de ses modestes sourires et dit :

" Duo ! "

Quant à Wu Fei, il reste muet plusieurs secondes, toujours fixant ses croix et ses ronds. Il a peur de faire un mauvais choix, mais bon c'est quand même Quatre qui a l'air la plus propice.

" Quatre ! ".

" Oh ! Et bien voilà qui est fait, je suis navrée pour vous, Duo. Venez-vous montrer à ces messieurs, qu'ils voient ce qu'ils ont manqué. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez tout de même obtenu une voix ! ".

Duo se lève et se tourne vers Quatre pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il s'approche ensuite de l'animatrice et regarde les trois hommes installés. Il les trouve très mignons tous les trois dans leur style. Et Trowa doit être celui du milieu, il a de très beaux yeux et un port majestueux. Il lui fait un sourire puis va s'installer dans le public. A la fin du jeu, il rejoindra son Roméo.

" Bien après cette courte pause publicitaire nous allons passer à la deuxième phase ! ".

POV Heero :

Hum, on peut dire que Duo a de la classe. Il est même tout à fait mon style. J'aime les femmes avec de longs cheveux. De plus, elle a l'air sur d'elle, même si elle a perdu. Oui, c'est vrai Trowa a voté pour elle. Ils vont sûrement discuter après la partie. Il faut à tout prix que je me fasse choisir par Quatre. Il faut que je réponde correctement, sinon je suis certain de perdre ! Et adieu le prix !

POV Duo

Bon, j'ai perdu ! Tant pi ! Mais Trowa est vraiment classe ! Il a de si beaux yeux ! J'espère qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre tous les deux. Mais peut-être n'aime-t-il pas les hommes ? Bah, ce n'est qu'un détail ! Si déjà on peut passer une soirée ensemble pour se connaître…Les deux autres sont pas mal non plus. Quatre a de la chance, mais heureusement qu'elle ne peut pas les voir ! Mais j'imagine la tête de monsieur costume si c'est lui qui est choisi ! Ce sera très drôle. Oh ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a de beaux yeux !

POV Trowa

Elle est vraiment très belle ! Tout comme je l'imaginais. Simple et élégante. Ses yeux sont aussi envoûtants. On dirait qu'ils ont une teinte violette ! J'espère que Quatre ne va pas me choisir, j'ai vraiment envie de faire connaissance avec cette femme. Hum…Je vais peut-être enfin trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi. Ce serait si bien. Elle me regarde et me sourit ! Je crois que le courant passe entre nous !

POV Quatre

Bon, première étape effectuée ! Maintenant il faut que je choisisse comme il faut. Je veux un homme qui a du caractère et qui soit doux et attentif en même temps. Et puis, il faut que je fasse attention et tenter de trouver ou de deviner s'il aime les hommes. Ce serait dommage que cette petite différence gâche tout entre nous ! Mais bon, je sais que je suis plutôt attirant physiquement, la horde de demoiselle devant ma maison me le remémore tous les jours. Alors pourquoi je ne plairais pas à un homme ?

POV Wu Fei

Elle…Elle est vraiment très belle, distinguée et élégante. Mince, j'espère que Quatre est pareille, sinon je m'en voudrais toute ma vie ! Mais, non, je suis sur de moi ! Je ne peux pas me tromper, c'est impossible ! J'ai toujours pris les bonnes décisions dans ma vie, il n'y pas de raison que cela change ! Mais, c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment très jolie ! Oh, ce jeu va me tuer ! J'ai hâte de voir l'autre !

POV Réléna

Et bien, ils ont l'air de s'apprécier ces deux là. Mais je vois que Messieurs silence et exubérant sont aussi scotchés ! Ils vont avoir une bonne surprise en voyant celle qu'ils ont choisi ! Certes elle est mignonne, mais niveau vestimentaire ce n'est pas la classe. Hum, il faut que je me calme sinon je vais éclater de rire. Enfin, je pourrai toujours inviter le dernier candidat.

" Nous revoilà, pour la phase finale de ce jeu ! Qui sera l'heureux élu de mademoiselle Quatre ? ".

Applaudissement dans la foule et grands sourires.

" Bien, vous êtes prête, Quatre ? ".

La blonde acquiesce vivement et prend ses notes et son tableau.

" Bien ! Premier mot ! N'oublier pas que le jeu est légèrement diffèrent dans ce sens ! Messieurs, elle va vous dire un mot et vous devrez écrire sur cette petite ardoise à quoi cela vous fait immédiatement penser ! ".

Quatre décide de commencer doucement :

" Boisson ! ".

- Elle est active et travaille apparemment beaucoup. Je suis certain qu'elle est accro au café… -.

- Hum, bah, je vais dire ce que je bois tout le temps -.

- Si elle est distinguée, elle se doit de boire du thé -.

" Café ! ".

" Lait ! ".

" Thé ! ".

" Oh ! Et bien, nous avons là, un éventail de choix ! Continuons ! ".

- Ils sont vraiment tous différents, un petit plus pour le thé qui est ma préférée ! -.

" Cheveux ! ".

- Hein ? C'est quoi que ce mot ! Qu'est ce que ca vient faire là dedans ? -.

- Heu… -.

- Je me demande si elle souhaite que l'on réponde la couleur de ses cheveux ou bien ceux que l'on aime chez les autres ? -.

" Noir ".

" Châtain ".

" Noir ".

" La tension est à son comble ! Que va bien pouvoir trouver Quatre pour départager ces trois charmants jeunes gens ? ".

- Bon, apparemment ils ont tous les trois les cheveux sombres. Tant mieux, je n'aimerais pas avoir quelqu'un qui me ressemble. Bon, voyons leur personnalité maintenant -.

" Amour ! ".

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que l'amour vient faire la dedans ? ! -

- Hum…Elle n'a pas l'air si mal que ça, il faut oser poser cette question ! -.

- Elle est romantique ! C'est parfait -.

" Argent ".

" Fidélité ".

" Couple ".

" Oh ! Nous avons là trois visons différentes ! Je pense que cela va être facile pour vous de choisir Quatre ! ".

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé…Trowa et Wu Fei me plaisent bien. Heero est trop obnubilé par l'argent. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec moi à cause de ça ! -.

" La dernière partie ! Quatre va vous proposer deux mots vous devrez en choisir un ! ".

Un roulement de tambour, tout à fait inadéquat, se fait entendre et Quatre serre les dents. Il ne faut pas qu'il se trompe dans cette interrogation finale.

" Homme ou femme ? ".

- … -.

- …Si je dis homme elle ne va pas me choisir…Et il me suffira de l'expliquer à Duo, tout simplement. De toutes façons, l'un ou l'autre ne me dérange pas. Je ne suis pas sexiste -.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut qu'on réponde ? Injustice, je vais sans doute me planter sur cette dernière question ! J'étais pourtant certain d'y arriver ! -.

" Femme ".

" Homme ".

" Homme ".

" Et voilà ! Nous avons toutes nos réponses ! Quatre, vous devez déterminer maintenant qui sera l'heureux élu ! ".

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Ils ont répondu la même chose…Je ne sais vraiment pas…Bon aller au hasard ! ".

POV Heero

Je crois que ma mission va échouer…Je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments. Hum, peut être n'aurai-je pas du parler autant de l'argent et du travail…Ce n'est pas ce qui attire les femmes. Je suis pourtant mignon, non ? J'ai de beaux yeux, un beau corps…Qu'est ce qu'il leur faut de plus ? C'est pas parce que j'ai un caractère insociable et renfermé que je veux rester tout seul toute ma vie. Ah…Il va falloir que je trouve un autre moyen. Hum, pourquoi qu'elle me regarde elle ? Mais, j'y pense, elle a beaucoup d'argent…Et elle est très connue…Hé, hé, je vais peut être pas perdre ma journée tout compte fait !

POV Duo

Il aime les hommes ! Il aime les hommes ! Ou bien il a répondu ça, pour que Quatre soit dégoûtée. Mais Wu Fei aussi dans ce cas. Et je pense pas qu'elle choisisse Heero. Oh, pourvu qu'elle ne prenne pas mon Trowa ! Je veux le connaître mieux ! Moi aussi je suis pour la fidélité dans le couple, jamais je ne trahirai celui avec qui je suis. Qu'elle me le laisse !

POV Trowa

J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me choisir. Mais pourquoi a-t-il répondu comme moi ? Duo a l'air énervé, elle a sans doute aussi peur que moi. J'ai vraiment envie de faire sa connaissance. Je suis certain qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible ! Catherine a eu une bonne idée en fait. Il faut juste qu'elle ne prononce pas mon nom

POV Quatre

Bon résumons, Trowa et Wu Fei sont à égalité. Ils ont tous les deux une très belle voix et apparemment beaucoup d'assurance. Dois-je simplement choisir vis à vis de la boisson ? Hum, je devine que Wu Fei est quelqu'un de très calme au vu des questions qu'il a posé. Trowa doit être un peu plus actif. Mais, je ne sais pas…J'ai promis de ne plus utiliser mon empathie mais c'est le moment ou jamais !

POV Wu Fei

Nous allons être séparés, alors que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Ton charme et ta distinction m'auraient permis de briller un peu plus dans la société. Ils m'auraient donné la force que je ne possède pas suffisamment. Ta présence aurait sécurisé mon être et j'aurai pu enfin obtenir le calme que je cherche. Oh, Quatre, je suis désolé d'être passé si près de toi, et d'avoir manqué ton appel ! Injustice !

POV Réléna

Mais pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec ces yeux ? Il a l'air diffèrent…Mais oui, c'est parce qu'il me sourit ! Il est vraiment magnifique. Il possède un corps parfait, n'est pas trop grand, assez musclé et ces prunelles. Peut-être vais-je revoir mes dispositions et l'accueillir comme il a l'air de me le demander. L'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi. J'en ai. Et c'est ce qu'il cherche. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Car moi, je recherche un homme capable de tenir sa langue et qui ne me fera pas d'ombre, or il serait parfait dans ce rôle…

Le couple n'est séparé que par un paravent. On peut aussitôt voir la différence entre eux. Noir pour 'elle', blanc pour lui. Si des gens viennent de zapper sur notre chaîne, ils doivent se demander comment deux personnes à l'air si inverse on put se retrouver ensemble. Le public ainsi que Duo ont le sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde n'attend plus qu'une seule chose, que le rideau se lève !

" Bien ! N'oubliez pas ! Pour vous inscrire à tour nez ma neige, il faut remplir le bulletin que vous obtenez par lettre écrite à cette adresse. N'oubliez pas d'affranchir suffisamment ! Et si vous êtes tiré au sort, vous devrez passer nos épreuves de sélection en envoyant une photo à la même adresse ! Et ensuite vous aurez, peut être, la chance de venir sur notre plateau ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance ! Bien, il est temps de réunir notre couple, n'est-ce pas ? ".

Un tonitruant 'oui' est répondu et le paravent s'élève petit à petit.

L'une des seules choses dont se rappelleront les spectateurs fut le bruit d'un Chinois qui tombe évanoui…

PARDON PARDON PARDON à tous les cinq ! Je promet que je ne recommencerai plus ! ! !

Wu Fei : Tu as intérêt Onna !

Quatre : Quand je pense que tu me fais passer pour une femme extravagante…

Trowa :C'est peut être mieux, qu'un tueur sanguinaire, non ?

Quatre : Hum…Tu as raison…

Duo : Moi je me suis bien amusé ! Et puis *s'approche de Trowa * on doit dîner ensemble, non ?

Heero et Quatre : Hé ! Pas touche !

Duo * tire la langue et emporte Trowa au loin * : Il est à moi, pour une fois !

Wu Fei : Bon, j'ai compris, je vais retourner méditer…

J'espère que cela vous a plus, j'avoue m'être bien amusée à cette écriture ^___^


End file.
